Aaron and Emily: 3rd Life
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Moments between the members of the team. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright this is going to be another one that will probably not mention anything about the actual episode. I might bring up Reid given that the kid was killed in front of him but that will probably be it. You may have noticed that since dear Agent Rossi has come he has been watching Emily and Hotch. Yeah that's on purpose. Dave is going to be the one to start 'innocently' pushing Emily and Hotch towards each other once Hotch signs his divorce papers. So on with the story. Have fun!

Oh and my poll is going to close Friday. I'll let you know in the story following the close what the results are.

Disclaimer: *looking around* I had note cards around here with snappy comebacks. *lifts random objects* Damnit where are they?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked at Emily as she let out a sigh. The team had decided after the last case they needed a team night. So they were currently at a local bar. Morgan and Garcia were trying to cheer Reid up, JJ was kicking Dave's at darts and Emily and Hotch were sitting at the table watching over their family.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

"Just wondering how long it's going to take for that haunted look to leave Reid's eyes this time." Emily said. "The one caused by Gideon leaving was just starting to fade."

Hotch looked over at Reid and saw the look that Emily was talking about. They had all had that look at one point and it did take a while to fade. Lately it seemed like Reid was taking the most hits when it came to that look.

"He's got us." Hotch said. "And we'll help him."

"Is it wrong to want to strangle Gideon for leaving Reid like that?" Emily asked. "For leaving all of us like that?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, as much as I think I understand why Jason left, I know there were many ways he could have gone about doing it that wouldn't have hurt us. And I am still very angry with him for not choosing one of those ways."

Emily looked sideways at Hotch. "You're good at hiding it."

Hotch gave a small smile. "Not really, I've just had other things to focus on."

Emily nodded. "Not to put a cloud over this charming conversation but," she bit her lip, not sure if she should ask.

Hotch seemed to know what she was going to say and sighed as he leaned forward on the table. "No I haven't signed them yet. I can't quite bring myself to do it."

Emily placed a comforting hand on Hotch's arm. "Remember what I said."

Hotch nodded. "One step at a time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sighed as JJ once again beat him at darts. "Ok that's it, no more. I'm gonna owe you my next pay check at this rate."

JJ laughed. "I guess I should have warned you I basically grew up playing darts."

Dave cocked a brow. "Yeah that would have been nice."

JJ shook her head and went to speak when she caught sight of Hotch and Emily over

Dave's shoulder. Dave followed JJ's gaze.

"How's he holding up?" JJ asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "As well as we can expect. Emily's really become his pillar through this whole thing."

JJ looked back at Dave. "Think either of them will take advantage of that?"

Dave shook his head. "Not a chance. Hotch is too strung up on losing Hailey and Jack to even consider it and Emily wouldn't put him in that position. No for now they're good just the way they are."

JJ frowned. "For now?"

Dave looked at JJ with a smile. "Whatever is growing between them, this is just the beginning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned her head back as Hotch drove them back to her place.

"I forgot to tell you something." Hotch said.

Emily turned her head. "What's that?"

"I managed to find an apartment." Hotch said. "I should be able to move in in a week or two."

"Need any help?" Emily asked. "I'm sure the team would be happy to pitch in."

"Well I really don't have that much stuff. I'm going to have to buy furniture." Hotch said. "But I wouldn't mind the help when it comes time to putting things together."

Emily smirked. "Give Morgan a chance to show off his muscles."

Hotch laughed. "Guess Garcia's going to have to be there too."

"You'll be her hero." Emily laughed.

"Speaking of those two, any idea how they're doing after the shooting and everything before?" Hotch asked.

Emily adjusted herself in her seat so she was facing Hotch a bit more. "From what little JJ and I have managed to get out of Garcia, things seem to be going well. That tech guy Kevin Lynch tried to ask her out a few times but Garcia seems to think Morgan's made it clear to Kevin that Garcia isn't on the market."

Hotch shook his head. "Maybe Dave's right. We should just lock them in a closet."

"As long as you make sure there's camera in there." Emily said. "Cause that would be one hell of a show."

Hotch barely contained a snort of amusement. "While it may be, it's not a show I'd want to see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan looked at Reid as he and Garcia dropped the younger man off.

"You sure you're going to be ok kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded. "I think so. Thanks for tonight guys."

Garcia hugged Reid. "No need to thank. That's what we're here for. As Emily likes to say, we're family."

Reid smiled and walked away. Morgan and Garcia climbed back into Morgan's car.

"Think he'll really be ok?" Garcia asked.

Morgan took Garcia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Give him time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that wasn't just focused on Hotch and Emily but I like throwing the team in every once in a while. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! kay, the reason I'm caps locking, I LOVE THE GARCIA/MORGAN PAIRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry. *rubs neck* Oh and Lacy, Hun, losing isn't spelled loosing.

Kisses~Sarah!!! *runs for life*


End file.
